The ways how Gendo should suffer or die
by ReisFriend
Summary: I came up with this while watching a movie. These are the ways I would love to see Gendo die or sufer or both. Rated M for gore and bloody scenes. Genre may not be right.


**Gendo's punishment's**

Authors Note: Greeting my readers. So far I have written lemons and a couple of epics, but this is something I have never written. These are the ways I would love to see Gendo going through after all he has done. Idea struck me while I was smoking and drinking a beer while watching a movie. And hopefully you like to see how Gendo suffers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Gendo woke up, his head buzzing from the sedative that knocked him out. He looked around and saw that he was in an old looking place with mould on the walls. Then he noticed that he was strapped into a chair and an odd device on his head.

And before he got to do anything, he saw a Tv going on. At first there was nothing, but then a person with an odd looking mask appeared in it.

He was silent at first, but he spoke after a couple of seconds. The voice was rough and evil with full of anger, but calm.

"Hello Gendo. I want to play a game. Over the years you have used people how you see fit to accomplish your goals. You have killed people when they are no longer useful and women you use solely for sex and you abandoned your son when he needed you the most. Now it is time to see if you can accomplish this goal without anyone. The device on your head is a death mask."

The half's of the mask were attached into a metallic collar he had on his neck. The front side and the backside were jutting out for him to see it clearly. Inside of the half's there were six-inch nails with the sharp sides pointing in his direction.

"The mask is on a timer. When it hits zero, the mask will close. Like a reversed bear trap. There is only one key to open the mask."

The person then moves over to the examination table where he is clearly lying.

"This is you two hours ago. You are asleep and can't feel anything. And since you are in a great disadvantage, I will give you a hint where the key is. It's right in front of your eyes. How much blood are you willing to spill to continue living? Let the game begin." The person finishes the speak and the Tv goes off.

Gendo looks at the table where the Tv is and sees an x-ray picture. It's his skull and he sees a key in it. In the left eye socket.

His eyes widen in horror when he realizes that the key is behind his left eye and he has to cut it out to get the key that will free him from the deadly mask.

Then he notices a toolbox with its lid open and there is a surgeon scalpel in it. He bolts towards it, but before he reaches it, he hears a pop. He looks behind him and sees a wire that was attached in the collar. Now he hears a timer ticking.

The pop pulled out the pin that prevented the timer from going on and now the clock is ticking. He takes the scalpel and sees a mirror behind the table. He runs in front of it and moves the blade closer to his eye.

But before it touches the white orb, he throws it in the corner and starts to scream for help. He screams louder then ever before, but it looks like no one is nearby to hear. He starts a chant: "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

The timer hits zero and mask closes. The nails pierce his skull without difficulty and makes his brain a swish cheese. He falls down with blood oozing from his eyes, nostrils and mouth.

Section two found him 3 days later. They were horrified by the sight, but when they inspected him, they found a small piece of skin missing and the piece looked like a jigsaw piece.

A.N: That was the first one that he would deserve. Do you know the name of the movie where the mask was used? I mentioned it indirectly while telling the situation.

Gendo was sitting in the back of his NERV limo when he was returning from another meeting with the UN representatives. Everything he said was lie, but the way he said them sounded like an honest truth.

But suddenly, the limo exploded in flames, killing him and his bastard bodyguard/driver instantly.

The person who shot the limo was on one of the rooftops, holding a LAW's rocket launcher. _'One shot, one or two kills. Psychos with too much power and gun is a fucking bad combination.'_

The person thought and walked away.

Section 2 found a skull painting on the roof where the shot was fired. They didn't catch the one who did it.

A.N. This was the second thing that he would deserve. Do you know who fired? If you know, then feel free to tell me. But right now I don't have anything else that he would deserve, but if I think of something, I will add it in this. And the answers were correct.

Gendo was standing on a catwalk looking at the Eva unit 01 and speaking to it.

"Our time is almost at hand. Be patient Yui."

Then he hears some clattering noise and looks to his left. He sees Rei walking towards him.

When she is right next to him, she says: "Commander, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I wish to be in an intimate relationship with Pilot Ikari."

"You are not allowed to do such things. You have only one purpose and you know what it is."

He says plainly and starts to walk away.

But when he turned his back to Rei, she kicks him right to the balls and when he bends in pain, she kicks him in the ribs, making him lose his balance and he falls to the red liquid where the Eva is kept.

He tries to keep his head above the liquid and then Rei says to him.

"I will have an intimate relationship with Shinji, with your permission or without it." Then she walks away.

Gendo drowns. Rei was not arrested, since no one liked Gendo anyway.

Gendo woke up. He looks around, even if he feels little disoriented.

He notices that he is in a zoo cage and behind the bars he sees a large man with white shirt and cross tattoo above his wrist.

"You ruined my restaurant when you initiated the second impact, so now you will suffer in a same way I suffered when I was on an assignment."

Gendo looks around and sees seven monkeys in silver fur charging towards him and soon they are humping him.

The man who threw him there walked away.

Section 2 found Gendo in 22 hours, but when they found him, they had a hard time holding their laugh.

(A.N. Remember, remember The Rundown. The Rock, the Great One, kicking ass in that movie.)


End file.
